Rain
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: Hujan... membuatku teringat tentangmu yang sangat menyukai hujan. SasuNaru/Bad Summary. RNR Please


**Series:**

Naruto

**Pairing:**

Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**(Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya)**

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Typo, Abal , Alur kecepatan, EYD tidak sesuai

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Genre:**

Friendship, Romance, Angst

" **Jika ada kesamaan baik judul ataupun ceritanya hanyalah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan"**

RAIN

**#Sasuke's Pov**

Saat ini, aku memandang langit sore. Hanya satu kesimpulan "Gelap". Langit di tutup awan hitam. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan mengguyur Tokyo. Saat – saat seperti ini mengingatkanku kepadamu. Kau sangat menyukai hujan, karena menurutmu hujan adalah anugerah yang harus di syukuri.

Tesss…Tessss…

Aku merasakan tetesan hujan di kulit qw. Aku pun berlari sambil menutupi kepalaku dengan kedua tangan agar air hujan tak membasahi kepalaku dan menuju ke sebuah café terdekat dari tempat qw berdiri.

Aku pun langsung memesan secangkir cokelat panas. Padahal aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Tapi berkat kau, kini qw menyukainya. Secangkir cokelat panas ini pun mengingatkan ku padamu. Kau sangat suka minum cokelat panas saat hujan. Secara tak di sadari kau selalu memaksaku untuk pergi jalan-jalan di saat hujan melanda.

"_kau memang pemuda yang sangat aneh Dobe_.' pikirku saat mengingatmu.

"Teme brengsek." Panggilanmu kepada qw sambil mengembungkan pipimu jika kau sedang ngambek. Hal itulah yang sangat kusuka darimu

Aku menyapu pandangan ke arah luar cafe. Kulihat seorang gadis yang sedang berlari hujan-hujanan di seberang jalan dari café ini. Gadis itu memakai baju berwarna kuning. Persis sepertimu yang juga sangat menyukai warna kuning.

Aku teringat kembali saat pertama kali mengenalmu. Itupun saat hujan. Saat kau berlarian di tengah hujan karena lupa membawa payung. Hari itu kita sama-sama menunggu bus di halte.

**#Flashback**

**#Pertemuan Pertama**

"Hai." Kau menyapaku dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat

"Bolehkah kau pinjamkan aku jaket ."pintamu saat itu

Aku hanya mendengus pelan mendengar perkataanmu. Baru saja bertemu sudah bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Hei." Katamu sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Hn. Pakai ini." Akhirnya aku pun meminjamkan jaketku padanya sambil menatapnya. Kulitnya berwarna kecokelatan,matanya berwarna biru, bibir pink yang menggoda, dan tiga buah garis di pipinya . Sungguh wajah yang sangat manis.

"Hei. kau jadi meminjamkanku kan?" Naruto menarik jaket yang ternyata ku pegang dengan kuat karena terlalu serius memandang wajahnya.

"Hn." Jawabku singkat

"Perkenalkan, namaku Naruto Uzumaki." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku

"Sasuke Uchiha." Kataku

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku pinjam jaketmu ya. " kata Naruto lalu berlari meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri terpaku.

"Astaga, jaketku."gumamku pasrah.

**#end Sasuke's Pov**

**#Pertemuan Kedua**

**3 Hari kemudian..**

Hari ini pun Tokyo sedang hujan. Sasuke duduk di halte bus dan tidak beranjak pergi dari situ walaupun ada beberapa bus yang berhenti di depanku. Itu karena dia sedang menunggu seseorang, yaitu Naruto.

"Arrghhh…hujann…" kata Naruto.

Mendengar suara yang di kenalnya Sasuke pun berpaling dan menatap ke sumber suara itu. Dia adalah Naruto. Pemuda yang basah kuyup seperti pertama kali bertemu. Kini Naruto sedang duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Hai Sasuke." Sapa Naruto.

"Hn. Kau yang meminjam jaketku kemarin bukan?" Tanya Sasuke pura-pura seakan tidak terlalu mengingatnya.

"Iya. Aku selalu membawanya namun tidak pernah bertemu denganmu." Jawab Naruto sambil menyerahkan jaket tersebut kepada Sasuke

"_Gomen_. " Kata Naruto lalu tersenyum manis

_Degggg_

"_Astaga. Kenapa aku berdebar saat melihat senyumnya_." Batin Sasuke

"Hn. Sepertinya kau basah lagi." Kata Sasuke lalu memakaikan jaketnya kepada Naruto. Jaket itu terlihat kebesaran di badan mungilnya.

"Arigatou. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku padamu, aku bakal mentraktirmu." Ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke menuju sebuah café kecil di dekat halte bis.

"Baiklah Sasuke, kau mau memesan apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Segelas jus tomat." Jawab Sasuke

Setelah memesan beberapa jenis menu kepada pelayan, akhirnya pesanan pun tiba.

"ahh…enaknya." Ucap Naruto senang sambil meminum cokelat panasnya

"Aku sangat suka hujan. Apakah kau juga?" Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke

_Degggg_

"_Astaga. Tatapan matanya membuat jantungku berdebar_." Pikir Sasuke

"Hei Sasuke. Kau sangat suka melamun ya." Kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sasuke lalu dia pun tertawa kecil dan kembali meminum cokelat panasnya.

"Sasuke, asal kau tahu aku sangat suka hujan." Kata Naruto sambil menerawang jauh ke luar cafe.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dan menatap ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Hmmm.. Karena apa ya ?" ucap Naruto sambil berpose seolah-olah sedang berpikir.

"karena apa ?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto lalu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum malu.

"Kau sangat lucu dan manis Naruto." Gumam Sasuke pelan

"Huwaaa.. Hujannya berhenti, Aku tidak suka." Gerutu Naruto

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?"Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Karena aku ingin lebih lama bersama kau disini." Kata Naruto dengan wajah sedih.

_Deggggg_

Mendengar perkataan Naruto berhasil membuat pipi Sasuke panas dan berdebar-debar.

"Baiklah, Aku pergi dulu ya Sasuke." Kata Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum menatap kepergian Naruto

^Numpang Lewat^

**#Pertemuan Ketiga**

"Sial… Lagi-lagi hujan." Gumam Sasuke sambil berlari kecil menuju halte bus. Sasuke melihat dari kejauhan pemuda berambut pirang yaitu Naruto.

"Hai Sasuke, Sepertinya kali ini aku duluan yang sampai di sini." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum menang.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan duduk di samping Naruto. Benar-benar jodoh. Sudah tiga kali mereka bertemu dan sepertinya ini memang takdir.

"Sasuke, kau basah kuyup. Pakailah ini." Kata Naruto cemas lalu memasangkan jaket pada Sasuke

"Bagaimana denganmu?"Tanya Sasuke

"Aku kan sudah pakai jaket. Lagipula aku takut tak ada waktu untuk mengembalikannya." Kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit tertekan. Hari ini dia tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat lebih murung dan wajahnya agak pucat.

"Hei Naruto. Kau berbicara seperti akan pergi jauh saja." Kata Sasuke lalu mengacak rambut pirangnya

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat

Naruto terdiam. Sangat tidak biasa tingkahnya sehingga membuat Sasuke heran.

"huhh." Naruto menghela napas panjang seakan ada banyak beban di dadanya.

#Sasuke's Pov

Aku memandang wajahnya. "Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanyaku lalu di jawabnya hanya dengan anggukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa melihatnya seperti ini membuatku sangat sedih.

"Sasuke, apakah kau tahu surga ada dimana?" tanyanya sambil memandangku dengan tatapan yang sangat manis.

"Entahlah."jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke air hujan yang masih membasahi jalanan.

"Seandainya aku terlahir kembali ke dunia ini aku ingin menjadi hujan." Katanya lagi tak mengalihkan pandangan dari rintikan hujan.

"Mengapa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena menurutku hujan membawa berkah untuk orang-orang dan juga…" kata itu terputus dan kini dia beralih memandangku.

"dan juga agar aku bisa menemanimu di sini." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya terpana menatapnya. Dia memang sangat berhasil membuat jantungku berhenti sesaat. Senyumnya itu telah membuatku benar-benar menyukainya.

Kini dia beranjak dari duduknya dan membiarkan tangan mungilnya menyentuh tetes demi tetes air hujan.

"Sial.. Lagi-lagi hujannya berhenti." keluhnya saat menyadari tangannya tak lagi basah. Dia kembali duduk disampingku

"Naruto." Panggilku.

Dia menoleh dengan wajah senang dab tiba-tiba memelukku. Jantungku benar-benar berhenti sekarang. Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Selang beberapa menit, Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tersipu malu. Pipinya terlihat bersemu merah, membuatnya terlihat tambah manis.

"Sasuke, kau mau berjanji sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku

"Besok janji datang kesini jam 3." Ucapnya . Sebelum menunggu jawabanku dia sudah pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Entah kenapa saat ini aku sangat sedih saat dia melambaikan tangannya.

**#end flashback**

^Numpang Lewat^

"Huffhtt…"aku kembali menghela napas panjang.

Mengingat kenangan tentangmu memang kadang membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan keluar dari cafe. Aku memandang ke langit yang masih gelap tertutup awan. Aku berjalan tanpa payung dan air hujan berhasil membasahi tubuhku sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tak memperdulikannya.

"Tempat itu." gumamku menatap halte bus yang menjadi tempat kita bertemu. Dengan langkah berat aku kesana dan duduk dengan perasaan sedih. Seandainya ada kau disini.

Kenangan tentangmu kembali muncul dibenakku. Janji itu. Aku ingat betul janji bertemu denganmu jam 3. Aku menunggumu hampir 5 jam, tapi kau tak datang. Taukah kau. Setiap hari aku selalu menunggumu di sana. disaat hujan aku menunggumu seorang diri tak perduli rasa dingin yang menyerangku. Hingga hari itu …..

**#Flashback**

Hari ini hari kelima aku menunggunya disini. Di halte tempat kami sering bertemu. Tapi dia tetap tak kunjung datang. Lalu aku melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya keluar dari mobil mewah dan menghampiriku sambil berlari kecil karena untuk menghindari rintik hujan agar tidak membasahinya. Lalu dia duduk disampingku.

"Sasuke-san." Kata orang itu memanggil namaku.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kau memang setampan seperti yang di ceritakannya." Katanya tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Iruka paman Naruto Uzumaki ." Katanya karena melihat mukaku yang penasaran siapa dia.

"Naruto? Dimana dia sekarang?" Kataku begitu mendengar namanya karena aku tidak bisa menahan keingintahuanku.

"Dia sudah meninggal lima hari yang lalu." Kata Iruka dengan suara sedikit tertahan

_Deggggg_

Serasa tertimpa benda berat. Jantungku benar-benar berhenti sekarang. Aku terpaku beberapa saat. Hingga paman Iruka menggoyangkan tubuhku.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Aku pun sudah tidak dapat menahan berbagai gejolak dalam hatiku. Akhirnya air mata ini membasahi pipiku. Suasana hening sejenak. Yang terdengar hanya suara isak tangisku diantara bunyi suara rintik hujan.

"Saat itu, sebenarnya dia harus melakukan operasi tapi dia bersikeras untuk menemuimu." Kata Paman Iruka

"Dia hanya akan operasi setelah melihatmu namun sebelum sampai menemuimu penyakitnya terlebih dahulu merenggut nyawanya." Lanjutnya dengan sedih

Aku merasa air mataku seakan mengalir semakin deras.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-san. Dia sangat suka hujan?" Tanya Paman Iruka. Aku pun mengangguk dan menatapnya. Terlihat matanya juga memerah.

"Dia suka hujan karena itulah satu-satunya kenangan yang dia ingat tentang orang tuanya yang meninggal saat dia berumur 4 tahun." Katanya dengan suara gemetar karena menahan tangisannya.

"Sasuke, sepertinya aku sudah harus pergi. Ini ada titipan dari Naruto." Paman Iruka menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru ke arahku lalu beranjak pergi

**#end Flashback**

^Numpang Lewat^

Ternyata sudah 1 tahun kau meninggalkanku. Tapi aku tetap tak bisa melupakanmu. Aku merogoh sesuatu disaku celanaku. Sebuah amplop berwarna biru yang sangat kusut dan tampak usang.

Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku membukanya. Dengan tangan gemetar aku robek ujung amplop dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas berwarna kuning. Aku mencoba memulai membacanya.

_For Sasuke_

_Hai Sasuke, akhirnya kau membaca surat dariku. Mungkin sekarang aku sudah disurga. Kau tau, mungkin surga adalah tempat yang sangat menyenangkan dan indah. Tapi apakah di surga ada hujan ya?" hehehe pertanyaanku aneh ya _

"_Sasuke, Aishiteru"_

_Mungkin kau akan terkejut saat mendengar aku mengatakan itu. Dari dulu aku ingin mengatakannyA. Tapi aku merasa aku tidak pantas mengucapkan itu. Waktuku di dunia Cuma sedikit dan aku tidak mau membuatmu terluka karena aku._

_Aku harap kau juga mencintaiku_

_Sasuke, sepertinya tanganku sudah mulai lelah menulis. Tanganku mulai susah digerakkan. Aku sangat benci saat seperti ini._

_Kalau saat kau membaca surat ini hujan turun, aku pasti ada di sana, disampingmu. Walaupun kita telah terpisahkan oleh takdir namun ikatan kita tidak akan pernah lepas._

_Tertanda_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Air mataku jatuh hingga tidak dapat kutahan. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh. Tentu saja aku juga sangat menyukaimu.

"Aishiteru Naruto." Kataku lirih.

Aku menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling halte. Sunyi. Hanya bunyi rintik hujan yang terdengar.

"Naruto, apa kau sedang disini sekarang?" tanyaku kepada bayanganmu yang seakan muncul dihadapanku.

"Bisakah kau mengabulkan permohonanku?" Tanyaku penuh harap

"Permntaanku cuma satu, bisakah kau mengajakku ke surga sekarang. Aku sangat lelah berada sendiri di sini."

Bayangan Naruto itu tersenyum seakan berkata "iya" .

Aku pun juga tersenyum. Saatnya aku menemuimu Naruto. Kita akan bertemu di surga.

**The End**

****Akhirnya bisa update juga setelah hiatus beberapa minggu akibat disitanya my lovely laptop sama mama #nangis

Terima Kasih yang sudah merelakan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca fict ini

Fict ini terinspirasi dari hujan yang mengguyur daerahku tadi pagi

Maaf klo fict ini rada aneh karena hanya 1 jam lebih membuatnya

RNR Please ^^


End file.
